I'm watching, I'm waiting
by P.D-chan
Summary: All his life Draco had looked at Harry. But now he doesn't want to look anymore. DracoHarry.Please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the figures out of the Harry Potter Universe  
  
A/N: Just a little one chapter story to say I'm sorry for all the readers of my other story "Between Heaven and Hell", who had to wait so long for the next chapter. I know it is not that good, but I hope you like it. Of course all the others can read this, too. I'm not awaiting a lot of reviews, but I would be happy about everyone I receive.  
  
I'm watching, I'm waiting  
  
All my life I watched you from afar.  
  
That is all I dared to do.  
  
As I saw you for the first time all those years ago, I made one mistake after another. Because out of jealousy, because of anger and my hurt pride as you reclined my offer for friendship.  
  
I lost you, before I even had you.  
  
And so, as the years gone by, I just watched you, watched what you have gone through. Your lonely fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Your fight against the people who didn't believe that the Dark Lord had returned.  
  
I was there-as so many others-as you send Voldemort to hell, as you speared his foul black heard with the blade of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Who had thought he, who had killed so many people, would die without magic, through a mere sword.  
  
After His death, you were celebrated and showered with honours and presents. But I think I'm the only one who noticed the pain in your now dull green eyes, as everyone cheered at you at that great party.  
  
I think not even your friends. But you always tried to hide everything unpleasant from them, wanted to manage all alone.  
  
But I saw it. I looked at you. And I know how it pains you that you had to kill a human, even when it had been Voldemort.  
  
You're not a killer.  
  
When your death would have saved the world, you gladly would have been the one to die under the blade of Voldemort's hands.  
  
How I wished I could help you.  
  
What wouldn't I have given to wipe away the pain and exhaustion from your face.  
  
Though I didn't do it. I feared that you would look with loathing at me, that you would push me away.  
  
And so I just continued to watch you from afar, had hoped for a chance to make it up to you, to help you.  
  
So many months had gone by since you killed Voldemort and there is just one month to come until the seventh year, or final year, is over. I must do it now or I will loose you forever.  
  
I must tell you I love you.  
  
I waited long enough.  
  
Now I look at you, standing just inches away from you and I know you have noticed me. But you don't look up.  
  
You sit there in the sand of the lake, your back facing me, and sketching something with a stick that I can't see.  
  
I notice how thin you are. You always were, but since the final fight against Voldemort, you even had become thinner. I can see the line of your spine through the black robe.  
  
Doubts begin to sprout in me.  
  
Am I really the best for?  
  
Wouldn't it be better I don't tell you how I feel, that I keep it a secret for not load another burden on your small shoulders?  
  
And you would feel it as a burden when you can't return my love.  
  
But what will be when I don't tell you?  
  
In one month I would look at you for the last time and would live on with the longing to touch you and hold you.  
  
Could I live with that?  
  
Am I strong enough to loose you again without a try, loosing you before I have you?  
  
I can't tell. But maybe it is the best.  
  
The moment I turn around, I hear your voice, calling my name.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
I freeze, marvelling in the feeling my name spoken from your lips caused in me. It is the first time that you use him. Before it just had been "Malfoy."  
  
Again I look at you.  
  
Slowly you stand up, before you turn around, facing me. And I drown in the green of your eyes.  
  
How can they be so beautiful?  
  
You reach out a hand-and I can't help but to flinch as you touch my face gently with your fingertips, just barely, so that it feels like the wings of a butterfly are touching me.  
  
You smile and I feel like my heart is beating no longer.  
  
This smile, the peacefulness in it, the silent happiness in your eyes.  
  
When did that return?  
  
I never let you out of my eyes, so when did you find it again, your enchanting smile.  
  
"You let me find it again, Draco." He murmurs, tenderly looking up at me. "Long time I felt like there was only darkness around me and beside me. But there was a feeling in me, the feeling that there was someone who protected me. And soon I found out it was you."  
  
My heart has stopped, I'm sure. You're looking at me. You noticed me.  
  
"You always watched over me this past few month and I think even the past years. You were always there, watching me, waiting for me."  
  
He leans forward slightly. Automatically my hands reached out and sling (wrap) around his waist, pressing him against me. He doesn't protest.  
  
Is it that easy?  
  
"No more waiting, Draco." Harry whispered, closing the last distance.  
  
I surely don't protest as his lips land on mine. I will make sure that it will take a while until his lips are his again.  
  
Now I don't have to wait any more.  
  
Now I don't have to watch him from afar any more.  
  
I can watch and wait, together with him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
